Cynthia
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "So are you my master? Mmm, I like it, do you want to gossip with me?" - After obtaining her. "Whips, candles or boots? Which one do you like?" "Do you like it up here? Sorry, it's out of limits." "I don't like pain, but hurting others is a whole another story." "If they don't find us, it's not illegal!" "Don't worry. I'll treat you really, really nice." Interaction Quotes "How do you think of my hair today? Do you like it? Or you want to try somewhere else?" - Touch. "Hmmm...I like it..." - Kiss. "Hmmm~Don't do that next time please." - Massage. Intimacy Visit "Butterfly~ brings you here." Butterfly "Do~ Do you like butterfly?" "Do you know how hard they'll try to become butterfly when they are caterpillars?" "And it's painful of their metamorphosis." "Pain comes along with life." "So pain should be able to make you reborn." Things you like "I feel light when I heard their screaming." "And yes, knout, candle and high heels are necessary~ I like them." "Why are you so surprised?" "Would you like to try?" About interest "My hobby? Why do you even ask?" "Of course its torturing others." "That blood, beautiful melody of screams." "Such a perfect image!" "Hmm, you like it too?" Insect Food "These eggs are finally incubated~ The birth of a new life is so touching~" "Looks like we are running low on insect food." "They are my little treasure~ I'll go out to find some plants to make them some food." "Would you~ come with me?" "Our little moment, just us 2." The one you love "The one I love?" "Hmm, actually, I don't recall many." "But I do have someone I admire a lot." "I admire Ennmaya~" "I heard that she sacrificed everything for that lord to get her eternal life." "She is just like me, can do anything to achieve the goals. But I only admire her." "As for the one I love...I finally know someone." (Cynthia stares at you affectionately) Beloved dress "Hehe~ Can't you see?" "Don't you think this one I am wearing is perfect?" "See, this V-neck suit emphasizes my shape." "Don't you love it?" Why do you fight "In fact...I don't like fighting at all." "Because I am no rude person." "But you know what?" "When enemy is bleeding and screaming" "That lovely scenario just amazes me." "It is so pretty~" "Don't you think so?" You are my everything (Engagement) "Today...Today is the day I'll never forget." "I am so moved." "I hope I am everything to you." "While you already are everything to me." "I will always be by your side." "No matter when or where" "This love I have for you, can be replaced by nothing~" (You can see tears in Cynthia's eyes) Special Gift "This is something I want to give you" Gifting "Thanks anyway." - When disliking a gift. "I'll take good care of it." - When liking a gift. "This is so sweet! I love it!" - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = SKIN SKILL: Pretty Butterfly When Cynthia uses the Pretty Butterfly skin, a butterfly will surround the foe who was dealt sustained damage by Cynthia. The butterfly will release pollen to erode the target and increase all sustained damage received by 15%. The pollen can be stacked with the layers of sustained damage by Cynthia. EFFECT: Sustained damage increase by 15% on certain foe. |hasSkins = 1 |awkSkin = 1 |availableSkin = 1 |awkCard = 1|skinCard = 1}} en:Cynthia Catégorie:Centre Catégorie:Aladrinns Catégorie:Intelligence Catégorie:Éveil Catégorie:Éveil de Sang